1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an operation control apparatus and method for configuring and reciprocally operating a plurality of voice recognition-enabled systems co-residing in a single product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a complex system including two or more systems, voice recognition is allowed only in a first system. When a second system requires an operation, the second system receives voice recognition results from the first system via a separate communication link and uses the received results.
Generally, only the first system (e.g., a master unit) includes a voice recognition module, at least one button or a touch unit that is a first user input unit for setting a voice recognition system (including the module) in order to recognize voice, and a microphone that is a second user input unit for inputting a user operation command to the voice recognition system. These elements are not included in the second system (e.g., a slave unit.)
Accordingly, when the second system intends to perform a specific operation through voice recognition, the voice recognition required by the second system is added to the first system and thereby developed, and the second system receives voice recognition results through a separate interface. Moreover, reciprocal control operations between the first and second systems are not performed.